Surat Cinta Nyasar
by KamiKa Event Festival
Summary: Ketika Karin dan Michi selesai bermain PS, mereka menemukan secarik surat yang menyuruh mereka untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat. dimanakah tempat itu? (Summary gaje) Mind to RnR?


"Ayoo! Sedikit lagi aku pasti menang!" seru Karin penuh percaya diri sambil memencet beberapa tombol di joystick tanpa memandang televisi lagi.

"Heh! Kau terlalu berharap, Hanazono-san!" ledek Michiru yang tak kalah semangatnya sambil memencet tombol yang nyaris membuat joystick malang itu berlubang.

Sekarang Karin dan Michiru tengah bermain PS1 di Kujyou Mansion. Kazune dan Kazusa sedang pergi ke rumah Jin untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, sementara Himeka di dapur tengah memasak aneka kue bersama Miyon.

Dan sekarang, di televisi, terdapat dua karakter yang sedang berkelahi. Yang satu laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan yang sama-sama dalam keadaan tangan kosong. Wah wah, ternyata Karin hobi main yang seperti ini rupanya.

Plak!

Plak!

Jdak!

Sementara karakter di televisi saling bertengkar, yang memainkannya juga saling bertengkar. Karin menarik telinga Michiru sementara Michiru sendiri menarik rambut Karin yang kebetulan digerai hari ini.

Plak!

"Yah! Masa seri sih?!" komentar Karin dan Michiru serempak dengan nada kesal saat melihat karakter mereka yang sudah kehabisan poin darah dan terbentuk tulisan 'DRAW' dengan huruf besar di televisi.

Tiba-tiba, selembar surat melayang keluar dari televisi yang membuat Karin dan Michiru cengo dengan sebuah sweatdrop besar di kepala mereka. Pikiran mereka sama persis, yaitu...

_Kenapa surat bisa keluar dari televisi?_

Tanpa adanya rasa curiga, Michiru langsung merobek amplop putih dengan bintang besar berwarna kuning itu dan membaca isinya, lalu mengerutkan dahinya. Karin yang melihat ekspresi aneh dari Michiru langsung ikut membacanya

_Untuk banyak orang. Yang memiliki nama sesuai daftar di bawah ini baca ya! ;)_

Sweatdrop. Respon pertama yang berasal dari Michiru lalu diikuti Karin saat melihat emot 'mata kedip'.

_Hanazono Karin_

_Kujyou Himeka_

_Nishikiori Michiru_

_Yii Miyon_

"Miyon-chan! Himeka-chan! Cepat ke sini!" seru Karin sambil memanggil dua orang yang bernotabene sahabat baiknya.

"Ada apa Karin-channnn?" tanya Miyon yang langsung datang saat namanya dipanggil dua detik yang lalu. Wow, rekor untuk seorang Yii Miyon yang telah berhasil mendengar suara cempreng Karin dari jarak kurang lebih 100 meter.

"Mana Himeka?" tanya Michiru.

"Panggilan alam, hehe," jawab Miyon yang membuat Karin dan Michiru sweatdrop, lagi.

"Aaaa! Gomen-ne! Aku baru kembali!" seru Himeka yang sekarang tengah menstabilkan napasnya tadi.

"Ini, ada surat aneh dari televisi," ujar Michiru.

_Kalian tolong mampir ke Everuka Garden yaaaaa~ kami menunggu kalian di sini~ jangan lupa untuk Michiru, kau harus menggosok gigimu karena kau baru makan pete—_

Karin, Himeka, dan Miyon langsung menjauh dari Michiru yang tengah mengecek bau pete dalam mulutnya dengan cara menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut dan mencium aroma yang keluar. Dan benar saja, Michiru langsung tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

—_juga Karin yang harus mandi ulang karena sebelum main PS membersihkan kandang Nyake—_

Kini Karin yang mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari kanannya membentuk huruf 'V' dan berseru, "Peaceee!" saat menyadari ia tengah ditatap tajam oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

"Pantas saat main aku merasakan bau tak enak," ujar Michiru.

"Sadar dong kalau mulutmu bau pete," balas Karin sedikit sinis.

—_ah, tambah Himeka dan Miyon yang memang harus mandi ulang karena pakaian kalian berdua ternodai tepung—_

Himeka yang membacanya langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil menyeret Miyon, meninggalkan Karin dan Michiru berdua.

—_cepat datang yaaa! Saat kalian semua sudah siap, teriak saja! Maka kalian akan sampai ke tempat kami!_

_Penuh cinta dan kasih sayang,_

_Lebah madu_

_Siapa lagi makhluk ini?_ batin Karin sweatdrop.

Saat mereka menyadari sesuatu, langsung saja mereka berempat—saat ini Himeka dan Miyon tengah bengong di kamar mandi masing-masing yang kebetulan ada tiga di mansion Kujyou—berbatin ria yang entah kenapa bisa sama.

_Apakah makhluk pengirim surat ini adalah stalker sampai tahu aktivitas kami semua?_ batin mereka berempat.

_Story : The Beginning of First Event_

_Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu belongs to Koge Donbo_

_Warning : AR, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan._

_Rate : K+_

_Genre : Friendship_

_Event Kamichama Karin's staff proudly present... _

"Ini... dimana?"

Terdapat empat karakter utama kita yang tengah cengo di tempat saat mereka terjun ke tempat yaitu... DASAR LAUT! Mari kita lihat respon mereka.

"KYAAAA! AKU MATI KEHABISAN NAPAS!"—ini Miyon yang panik sambil berusaha berenang ke atas.

"TOLONG!"—ini Himeka yang segera meminta pertolongan namun tak terdengar siapa-siapa.

"ANJIR! PE ES PE GUE BASAH! KATANYA TAMAN TAPI KOK KE DASAR LAUT?!"—ini Karin yang langsung komat-kamit membaca mantera(?) saat Pe eS Pe miliknya konslet karena terkena air dan kumat deh bahasa 'gue-elo'nya.

"Yey~ mandi gratis~"—ini Michiru yang malah dengan enaknya berenang dengan berpose ala patung lagi selfie alias gaya batu.

Dibalik sebuah kumpulan para anemon yang luas, terdapat lima orang yang terdiri dari dua laki-laki dan tiga perempuan tengah mengobrol dengan serius.

"Sepertinya kita salah memilih tempat...," ujar perempuan bersurai abu-abu sambil sweatdrop gaje saat menyadari bahwa mereka salah koordinat. Salahkan keputusan Mitsuo yang menyuruh mereka memilih laut sebagai tempat pertemuan.

"Greget, kan? Hehee~" ujar laki-laki bernama Mitsuo itu sambil nyengir, namun langsung menciut saat ditatap tajam oleh gadis tadi.

"Kenapa kita tidak diterkam mereka ya?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda dengan bando hitam sebagai hiasannya sambil menunjuk hiu yang baru saja lewat.

"Kekuatan mata!" jawab laki-laki berambut hitam yang memang sengaja diacak-acak dengan nada cerianya sambil menunjuk kedua bola matanya.

_Sumpah, ini bukan fic supranatural!_ batin Mitsuo yang mulai terlihat gelisah,_ Sadar! Sadar! Fic ini cuman pengumuman event! Bukan fic supranatural campur fantasy!_ tambahnya lagi.

"Kalian semua diam!" bentak seorang gadis bersurai ungu violet yang digerai dan pita merah muda di bagian kanan kepalanya sebagai hiasan. _**Himedere**_-nya mulai kumat.

"Che, jangan sok memimpin, Sakita Lulu-san. Aku pemimpinnya di sini," ujar gadis bersurai abu-abu lagi dengan nada datarnya.

Gadis manis nan imut yang bernama kecil Lulu itu hanya menatap sarkasme ke arah gadis abu-abu tadi, "Cih, dasar Ozawa Renna, kau mengatur Raihachi Mitsuo-san saja tidak bisa," balasnya.

Laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Raihachi Mitsuo itu menoleh, "Apa-apaan sih bawa namaku? Apa salahku?"

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih normal, bagaimana pendapatmu, Niimi?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu pada laki-laki yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terserah saja sih, kalau begitu, sekarang saja pindahnya!" seru laki-laki bersurai hitam acak-acakkan—Niimi. Hanagisa Niimi lengkapnya—yang membuat empat partnernya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat! Aku tak sabar mau menjadikan gadis ubanan ini sebagai pembantuku di darat nanti!" perintah Lulu yang memang sudah berada di ambang batas antara himedere dan ojoudere.

"Yosh! _Medö : Jiyuu no Bokusou_!" seru Niimi lantang.

_Kami-samaaa! Ini bukan fic supranatural! Bukan! Bukaaannn!_ seru Mitsuo dalam hatinya.

"Daijoubu ka Mitsuo-san?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda dengan lembut saat melihat wajah panik Mitsuo.

"Daijoubu Sakura-san," jawab Mitsuo yang membuat gadis berambut merah muda—nama lengkapnya Yamada Sakura—menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

"Ini lebih baik. Arigatou Niimi-san," ujar Mitsuo sambil menghela napas lega. Rambut biru mudanya bergerak-gerak diterpa angin hingga belalang menempel di rambutnya—yang diambil Renna dengan usilnya dan tak diketahui inangnya.

"Douita Mitsuo-san," ujar Niimi sambil tersenyum, membuat rona merah muda sedikit tampak di pipi Mitsuo.

Mitsuo langsung membatin, _Kumohonnn! Ini bukan fic romance! Bukan fic romance slash a.k.a shounen ai!_

"Kau ada membawa 'Empat Sekawan' dan yang lainnya ke koordinat tempat ini kan?" tanya Lulu.

"Tentu saja aku bawa! Tenang saja!" seru Niimi.

Mendadak dari arah utara tampak beberapa kelompok yang berlari menuju ke arah Lulu dan yang lainnya. Melihatnya, Mitsuo hanya tersenyum tipis. Renna sudah memasang pose agungnya selaku ketua dari mereka berlima. Niimi tersenyum ceria sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sementara Sakura dan Lulu hanya diam saja dengan sebuah kurva lebar yang terbentuk.

Pakk!

"Kalian akhirnya sampai juga! Kami sudah menunggu kehadiran kalian sejak lama!" seru Renna setelah menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan keras.

"Hosh... hosh... ca-capek...," keluh Miyon.

"Kok pakaianku tidak basah ya?" tanya Michiru.

"KARIN-SAMA?! ONII-SAMA?!" pekik Kazusa kaget.

"HYAAAA! Kazusa! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" tanya Karin yang juga kaget.

"Tidak tahu! Tadi kami mendapat surat misterius!" seru Jin yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Hah? Kalian juga dapat? Kupikir keluarga Karasuma yang bermartabat tinggi saja yang diundang," ujar Rika yang mulai menyombongkan dirinya.

"Cih, jangan angkuh begitu Rika-san," ujar Yuuki.

"Sepertinya kita semua yang berkumpul di sini mendapat surat itu," ujar Suzuka.

Himeka mengangguk, "Dengan alibi 'Lebah madu'."

"HAH?! AKU JUGA BEGITU!" seru Ami.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Pasti kalian sangat lelah! Kalian boleh duduk di tikar yang sudah kami siapkan!" seru Lulu kemudian sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kuharap pesertanya semua sudah hadir," ujar Mitsuo.

"... lima belas, enam belas, tujuh belas! Pas!" seru Sakura sambil menghitung jumlah orang yang hadir.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing!" seru Niimi.

"Sakita Lulu desu, yoroshikuuu~" ujar Lulu.

"Atashi wa Yamada Sakura, yoroshiku ne," ujar Sakura.

"Yo! Raihachi Mitsuo desu!" seru Mitsuo.

"Boku wa Hanagisa Niimi desu, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" seru Niimi.

"Dan aku Ozawa Renna, wujud ketua dari komunitas 'Event Kamichama Karin' yang tak lain dan tak bukan karakternya adalah kalian sendiri!" seru Renna sambil menunjuk kumpulan tujuh belas anak tadi.

"HAH?!"

"Yapp~ ah, apa kami perlu mengatakan author yang menjadi panitia dalam fic ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangaannn! Itu sama saja kita melanggar guidelines bodoh! Karakter non-fiksi dilarang masuk!" jawab Mitsuo.

"Oh ayolah, hanya sebut nama saja!" seru Renna yang tampaknya membela Sakura.

"Nama masterku **Hinamori Meirin**," ujar Lulu dengan lagi-lagi tersenyum manis yang membuat rumput di sekitar mereka langsung berbunga. Caranya? Ah, itu cuman fantasi dalam fiksi belaka~

"Hah, baiklah. Masterku si Udang Kari Mi Ikan atau nama pena sebenarnya adalah **Ryuuka Mikan**. Gadis itu hanya sebagai staff bagian publikasi saja," ujar Mitsuo lesu. Dalam hati ia bingung kenapa ia bisa lahir dari keisengan si author gila itu.

"Boku no masuta...," ucapan Niimi menggantung, sepertinya ia sedikit lupa dengan nama 'master'nya, "Ah! **Akira Bella-chan**! Itu nama masterku."

"Creatorku si **Misami Ray**. Biasanya dipanggil oleh Mikan-san dengan sebutan 'Rakun'. Tambahan, dialah penemu asli event ini," ujar Renna.

"My master is **Hayashi Hana-chan**! She is a staff like Mitsuo's master! Everiting Ai du por mai kuin," ujar Sakura dengan bahasa Inggris error di akhirnya.

"Yosh! Baiklah, kami akan menjelaskan Event Kamichama Karin ini!" seru Niimi.

"Event Kamichama Karin adalah ajang menulis dengan tujuan **meramaikan fandom Kamichama Karin** dengan tema yang biasanya ditentukan **tiga bulan sekali**. Dan para creator kami sudah memutuskan bahwa event pertama ini adalah..." Renna sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, menanti respon karakter Kamichama Karin.

"Fic dengan OTP kah?"

"Fic bergenre Western kaliii..."

"Pasti bergenre sci-fi!"

"Aku tak yakin! Pasti Shounen-ai!" Seru Mitsuo yang sukses mendapat jitakan gratis dan sebuah senyuman manis a.k.a mengerikan dari Lulu.

"... DRABBLE A-Z!" sambung Renna.

"HAH?!"

"Yaps!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya, "Peraturan di event ini antara lain fiksi minimal berjumlah **seribu kata**, maksimal **tidak terbatas**," ujarnya.

"Fiksi boleh **multi-chapter** atau** one-shot**. Kalau **multi-chapter** maksimal **lima chapter**," sambung Lulu.

"Waktu yang diberikan **tiga bulan**, lalu kami akan mengumumkan **fiksi terbaik** setelah waktu tiga bulan tersebut habis. Fiksi-fiksi tersebut nantinya akan di-**fave** dengan akun Event Kamichama Karin sendiri," lanjut Mitsuo.

"Fiksi diharapkan **tidak **memiliki **prequel** atau **sequel**!" seru Niimi, "Tapi kalau mau sih boleh," sambungnya.

"Fiksi** tak** boleh **diplagiat** dari fiksi lain, harus berupa **imajinasi sendiri**. Jika ketahuan **memplagiat**, maka akan **didiskualifikasikan**," ujar Renna.

"**Dilarang keras** membuat fiksi dengan **Rate M**!" seru Lulu yang kini disertai dengan aura hitam, membuat karakter KK serta yang lainnya merinding.

"**Dilarang** juga membuat fiksi dengan **pair romance slash** baik **slight** apalagi **OTP**!" tambah Niimi.

_Sejujurnya aku mau...,_ batin Mitsuo ambigu yang sudah ngeres.

"Tidak boleh ada yang namanya **lemon** atau **gore**. Banyak anak kecil, hehe," ujar Sakura.

"**OC diperbolehkan**, tapi akan **lebih baik** jika tidak menggunakan OC. Kalau mau, usahakan agar OC hanya tokoh sampingan," tambah Renna.

"**Dilarang kolaborasi**, takutnya akan terjadi ketidakadilan sosial bagi seluruh rakyat Kamichama Karin Fanfiction," ujar Mitsuo.

"Kalau mau **ikut**, silahkan** lapor** pada **panitia event**~" ujar Sakura.

"Mit, kok aku merasa familiar dengan kata-katamu barusan?" tanya Lulu.

"Oh, itu sila ke-5 dari Pancasila Fanfiction," jawab Mitsuo ngawur yang menimbulkan efek sweatdrop bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

"Sip! Sekarang kami pergi dulu! Kalau mau tanya, kalian bisa tanya kami atau creator kami!" seru Niimi.

"Sampai jumpa minna! Kami semua akan sangat merindukanmu!" seru Lulu.

"Pai pai~~" Sakura dan Renna melambaikan tangan mereka serempak.

Zingg~

"Hyaaa! Mereka hilang!" seru Karin histeris saat menunjuk Renna dkk. hilang di tempat.

"Tunggu, kenapa mereka menyampaikannya ke kita ya? Kenapa bukan langsung ke readers saja ya?" tanya Kirika.

"... mereka menjadikan kita sebagai citra para readers. Itu dia." Jawab Karin speechless.

_._

_._

_._

_Fin~_


End file.
